We Can Never Separate
by RukaKurokawa
Summary: "Taito, I promise I'll never leave you. It'll be okay. We're not going to die." Kaito would always look after his brother, Taito, the two were inseparable. When Taito is sent to the mental hospital for his 'obsession', he creates a hallucination so they will still be together. He breaks out in search of their old town. So many memories flooding back to him...
1. Why

**It's Ruka once again~**

**You may be here because you were reading _Just Someone's Toy_, and you wanted to know why Taito is how he is, or you're here because you happened to be interested in the summary for this story. Either way, you should check out _Just Someone's Toy_.**

**I decided it was about time for Taito to have his own story. This is most likely going to be filled with memories and hallucinations... but I'll probably have something happen in the current time to make it more interesting.**

**It's an introduction, so it's kind of short. Sorry.**

**Reviews inspire me, which makes me write faster, which brings faster updates.**

**Warning:**

**[Possible] Yaoi and cursing included.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own vocaloid~**

_**[Chapter 1 - Why]**_

* * *

"Good morning, Taito." My brother smiled at me as I slowly woke up.

"Morning, Kaito..." I smiled back at him and cuddled up closer.

There's no point in getting up if all it will be for is to continue in this white room. I'd much rather lie here next to Kaito than do that.

My head rested on his chest and the sound of his heartbeat calmed me. He's the only person that can make me feel like this.

I closed my eyes again and let my thoughts wander off to the past.

* * *

_The rain's pouring down on me, but I don't care. I continue to stare at her grave._

_"Taito, please come under the umbrella..."_

_"Why?" I started sobbing._

_"Taito..." He walked over to me and put down the umbrella. Then he hugged me from behind. "It's okay to cry, you shouldn't try to hold it in like that..."_

_"Why?"_

_"I can't answer that."_

_"Why did she?!"_

_"She didn't know what was going to happen, Taito. No one can predict the future."_

_"First our parents, now we're all going to slowly die off!"_

_"That's not true."_

_"Prove it!"_

_"Taito, I promise I'll never leave you. It'll be okay. We're not going to die." I wiped my eyes and looked back at him._

_"Really?"_

_"Truly." He smiled at me and I hugged him back._

* * *

A voice brought me back to reality.

"Taito, it's time take your medication." No... not this nurse.

They're going to try and take Kaito away from me! Ah, I can feel myself slipping away again...

* * *

I opened my eyes to see the nurse on the ground passed out. There were a few pills on the ground, but the container was empty.

Did I force her to take those?

A bunch of guards came in and pinned me down. They dropped the remaining pills into my mouth and then forced in the water when I was coughing.

I forgot about the security cameras in here...

Not too soon later, Kaito disappeared. I hate this mental hospital. They're trying to take him away from me...


	2. A Visitor

**Thanks for reviewing juju~ Also, thanks to Dark kisshu for following the story!**

**I thought it was way to early to say how Kaiko died, so the flashback may seem a little irrelevant...**

**Hopefully, you don't mind though. Please enjoy the chapter!**

**Don't forget to review too! It inspires me~**

_**[Chapter 2 - A Visitor]**_

* * *

"Taito, you have a visitor." A visitor? No one comes to visit me anymore... He walked into the room and I was pretty surprised when I saw who it was.

"Gakupo...?" I haven't seen him since last time I was out of the hospital, which was 10 years ago.

"Hey Taito. Sorry, Kaito couldn't come. Apparently, he's not allowed to visit you..."

"What are you talking about? Kaito's right over there." I pointed towards Kaito and Gakupo only smiled bitterly.

"Taito, how long has Kaito been here with you?"

"Since a few days after I came. He leaves sometimes though..."

"I see..."

The rest of his visit went by slowly and we didn't really talk that much. It was sort of nice to have someone else around though. Kaito seemed to enjoy his presence anyway...

"Hey Taito, years ago Kaito mentioned something about you guys having a sister... Would you mind telling me about her?"

"Kaiko...? No, I don't mind..."

* * *

_"Kaito, isn't that one of Kaiko's scarves?"_

_"Eh? Ah, yeah. I decided I'd wear one in memory of her..."_

_"Can I wear one too...?" He smiled._

_"Of course. She had a lot of different colors, maybe we can find one that would match your hair."_

_"Okay." He took my hand and we both went into her room. "I haven't been in here since before..." Kaito showed me a reassuring smile and I felt a little better._

_"Don't worry. We won't be in here for very long anyway, okay?"_

_"Okay." We made our way to her closet and Kaito pushed away her clothes to reveal her scarf collection._

_"Ah, I think this one's perfect." He picked out a dark purple one and wrapped it around my neck._

_"Really?"_

_"Uh huh."_

_"Kaito, I miss her..." He hugged me and sighed._

_"I do too... She's still with us though. There's still a part of her in all of us."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, she's still there in our memories." I smiled a little. Kaito always knows the right things to say..._

_"Can we leave her room now...?"_

_"Of course."_

* * *

"She was a very caring person... Everyone came before her. That's why she died though..."

"Sorry for bringing something like that up... Thanks for telling me though."

"You're welcome..." He checked his cell phone.

"Ah, it's so late already? I have to go, Taito. I'll see you next year." Next year? I wasn't expecting another visit so soon...

"Bye..." He left and I was alone with Kaito once again.


	3. An Idea

**Thanks for reviewing once again juju~**

**First off, I'm horrid at writing more of action stuff, so that's my reasoning behind this chapter.**

**I'm sorry to say there's no flashback this chapter, but there's definitely going to be next chapter. This chapter just needed to get a major thing out of the way, now I can finally get to the good stuff~**

**Don't forget to review! It inspires me~**

_**[Chapter 3 - An Idea]**_

* * *

Another nurse came in today, I somehow killed this one too. Before the guards came in, I stole her cellphone.

Kaito told me an idea of his, and I thought it would be nice to try out.

I set a timer on the cellphone to take a picture and put it at the same angle of the security camera. Once I set it up, I sat in the corner with my forehead against the wall. When it took the picture, I went to images and left it up. I took one of my many bandages and tied it to the security camera.

That should do. Now the next time I kill a nurse, I'll be able to escape, the room at least.

* * *

Another dead nurse, they seem to be getting easier and easier to kill... We took the chance and darted out of the room.

Now what are we going to do?

"Hey Taito, those two guards over there seem distracted by that other patient. We should use that to sneak past them!" I nodded and we snuck past the guards.

If I remember correctly from when I snuck out 10 years ago, there's still about four more things we must get past. Those things being two more guard positions, the front desk, and then the electric fence.

Okay, next guard station. Ah, I know!

"We need help holding down this patient over here!" I fail at imitating their voices...

Huh? They actually fell for it? Ah, I need to hide!

I hid behind one of the corners and they ran past me. That was so close... I went closer to the other guards.

"We need more help!"

As they ran past, I swear I heard them mutter, 'Must be that fucking Taito again.'

I ran towards the front desk and before the receptionist could scream, I put my hand over her mouth. I went into the back and grabbed my bag of stuff. After that, I took my beloved icepick out and stabbed her in the throat. I dropped her body and ran with Kaito once again. Then we came across the electric fence.

"Ha! They think this'll actually stop patients? Do they realize how often they electrocute people here?!" I easily hopped onto the fence and climbed over it. "Kaito, can you get over?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He climbed over as easily as I did.

"Okay, let's go!" We ran together, finally being free once again.


	4. Another Step Backward

**Thanks for reviewing again juju~**

**This chapter's pretty sad... The flashback is actually mentioned in _Just Someone's Toy_.**

**If you read that, then you know that the flashback must've been pretty traumatizing for Taito.**

**Ah, don't forget to review~ It inspires me~**

_**[Chapter 4 - Another Step Backward]**_

* * *

I wrapped my scarf back around my neck. It seems to have gotten smaller since I last wore it, or have I just grown taller? I looked at the picture of us that I used to always carry around with me.

We both have gotten older, haven't we? I never really noticed.

Wait, how old am I? I can't even remember when my birthday is. I don't even know what month it is right now.

Well, it's really cold, so I'm guessing winter is the season?

"Taito, what's wrong? We've finally found some civilization, you should be happy." It's true, we did manage to find a town. Although, it was small and it doesn't seem to be close to where everyone else lives...

"Kaito... How old am I?"

"Eh? Um, I think 27 or something..."

"27...?" We kept walking, leaving this town in search of another. "What day is it...?"

"I don't know."

* * *

After walking for what seemed like days, and probably was with how many times the sun had risen and set, we made it to a city.

"Don't jump!" We looked over to where there was a crowd of people. Walking over, I noticed that they were all looking up. I followed where their gaze fell to, which was towards a man standing at the top of a building.

* * *

_"Zeito, please don't!" I was in tears._

_"You two can continue to suffer in this world, but I see no point in it anymore." He smirked and took another step backward. He's so close to the edge..._

_"You're only proving that we're all going to die off! Why would you want to do that?" At least Kaito has the courage to actually say it..._

_"Isn't that how fate has it for us? We can't change that. First mother, then it was father, than came Kaiko, now it's my turn. It's all bound to happen."_

_"You're only 14, you still have so much life to live ahead of you!"_

_"Which will only end in death anyway. Might as well get it out of the way, right?"_

_"There are still people that care about you! You can't just leave them behind! Look at Taito, he's too young to be handling all this!"_

_"Aren't you too? I care for no one. Taito, Kaito, I'll see you once you join us." He smiled and took the final step back._

_"No...!" I leapt forward to try and grab him. I was too late, what was left of him that I was able to grab remained in my hand. His scarf..._

* * *

"Kind of reminds you of someone, doesn't it?" I silently nodded.

Why did Zeito do that?

Kaito wrapped his arms around me to comfort me and I felt some tears come.

"Thanks Kaito..." A few people looked over at us, but I don't really know why. Kaito only smiled.

"You're welcome." Not far from us, I heard the man plummet to the ground.


	5. A Punishment

**Thanks for another review juju~**

**In this chapter, you'll see how Taito lost his eye... Yeah, obviously it wasn't pleasant.**

**I apologize for shortness once again!**

**Enjoy the chapter~ Don't forget to review!**

_**[Chapter 5 - A Punishment]**_

* * *

"Ugh, I'm hungry..." My stomach growled again. "Are you?"

"Not really..."

"Kaito, it's been days. You should really at least try to eat more..." He stayed silent and I hugged him.

I hate the thought of Kaito hurting. I'd do anything to keep the pain away from him.

"Taito..." His eyes started tearing up.

* * *

_I made Kaito mad, now he's going to hate me...!_

_I ran into my room and closed the door. My eyes fell on an icepick that was left on my windowsill. I walked over to it and picked it up, accidentally cutting my finger when doing so._

_"Ow..." Actually, that felt kind of good... I wonder... Would self harm be enough of a punishment for making Kaito mad?_

_I silently made the agreement with myself. Maybe Kaito would won't hate me if he sees that when he hurts, I will too._

_I held the icepick up, at the same angle as my right eye. I didn't hear the footsteps when I swung down._

_"Taito...!" Kaito ran over to me and wrapped his arm around me. With his other hand, he took away the icepick. "Why did you...?"_

_"You don't hate me anymore, right?"_

_"I'd never hate you, Taito..." He hugged me tightly._

_"I love you, Kaito..."_

_"I love you too..." He smiled to me with tears in his eyes. "Now let's get you to a hospital."_

* * *

"Come on, let's go find something to eat."

"We have no money though..."

"Then there's only one other option..." We both knew what, but knew better than to say it out loud.

* * *

We sat in an alleyway together after stealing some bread. I had eaten my half, but Kaito still hadn't even touched his.

"Kaito..."

"I'm sorry, Taito, but I don't think I can..." I hugged him tightly and his eyes teared up again.

"I love you, Kaito..."

"I love you too..."


	6. A Disgrace

**Thanks for reviewing juju!**

**There's some KaitoxTaito in this chapter, which can only be expected. Sadly, it's one-sided. It's sort of short too, sorry.**

**Enjoy the chapter~ Don't forget to review~**

_**[Chapter 6 - A Disgrace]**_

* * *

"Hey Kaito, do you ever miss your friends?" He smiled to me.

"Taito, all I need is you."

"Kaito..." I felt my eyes water. What about those times when he had left me to go with someone else? I remember when he had first brought _him_ over...

* * *

_"Taito, I'm home!"_

_"Kaito...! Huh? Who's that?"_

_"Ah, this is my friend from school. His name is Yūma, I thought you should meet him." A boy with pink hair walked over to me and put out his hand._

_"Hello, it's nice to meet you. Kaito told me a lot about you..."_

_"Hello..." I looked away, having another presence with me and Kaito bothered me._

_"Taito, what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing..." Kaito raised an eyebrow at me, probably still suspecting something._

_"If you say so... I know, why don't we all watch a movie together?"_

* * *

"Taito, what's wrong?"

"Nothing..." He raised an eyebrow at me. It's been so long yet he still acts the same... "I love you, Kaito."

"I love you too." He smiled to me.

He only loves me as a brother, and I should feel that way about him, but how come I don't? I feel like I love him more than that. That's not normal, right? Maybe that's why people look at us, because it's like incest in front of their eyes. Incest is wrong, right? I can't stop feeling this way though, that's why I get jealous.

"You don't miss Yūma or Gakupo?"

"Well, a little. I have you though, so I'm okay." He smiled to me again, and I felt my heart skip a beat. I really am a disgrace...


	7. Guilt

**Extended 'thank you's this time~ juju, thanks for reviewing every chapter, I'm happy to have such a supportive reader! LovelyChanru, I'm happy to have another reviewer, thanks for taking your time to read the story! Ah, and flower7052, thank you for following and favoriting the story, I'm glad you seem to really like it. Also, thank you for following StarlightProject, I'm happy that there's another fan of the story. I believe that was the longest thank you section in this story... I'm so happy there's so many Taito fans! He needs the love, definitely.**

**Sorry for the major delay with this chapter, I actually forgot I had already started it... Anyway, it's here now, so that's what matters, right?**

**Yūma's not dead by the way, if you're reading Just Someone's Toy, you'd know during the event he had only come close to death.**

**Oh yeah, has anyone noticed my odd pattern which I had only noticed now of chapter names?**

**Enjoy the chapter and review too~**

_**[Chapter 7 - Guilt]**_

* * *

Why do I feel so guilty? I sat silently while staring at the ground. Is it because I thought about what had originally gotten me into the mental hospital?

* * *

_"I'll be heading to the store too pick up some things. I'll be back soon guys, okay?" I silently nodded and Yūma waved goodbye. Kaito left and we sat in silence at first._

_"Guess we get some time alone together, huh?" I looked away from him._

_"I don't want to be alone with you..."_

_"Why not?"_

_"I don't like being alone with people other than my brother..." He didn't ask any further, we were just silent again for a little while. He finally spoke up again about a half a hour later._

_"Taito... Why are you so attached to Kaito?" Why would he need to ask me something like that? We're brothers, that's why! Well, there's many ways to answer..._

_"He promised me he'd never leave me, that's why." I started playing with my scarf, avoiding looking at him again. "That's why I have to stay by his side too..."_

_"From what he's said, you've done your job well." Really? I smiled, I'm glad Kaito thinks so. Yūma may not be too bad after all..._

_The front door opened and Kaito came in carrying a few bags._

_"Ah, let me help you with those." Yūma went over and took a bag from him, their fingers brushing for a split second. After that second, Yūma started blushing a little._

_Traitor. He was trying to get me into a false sense of security so he could take him without my notice! He's going to take him away from me..._

_My hand reached for my icepick in my pocket._

* * *

That was the first time I had lost myself, the first time I had hurt anyone...

"Taito, what's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"How come you're not telling me anything? You normally do..." He worriedly looked at me. I can tell he's slightly hurt by the fact.

"Kaito, I'm just worried... We can't get anymore food or anything..." It's karma. It's all because of how many times I've hurt people and now Kaito's suffering too. It's all my fault...

"We'll be okay, Taito. Don't worry." He wrapped his arms around me and I let myself start crying.


	8. A Hospital

**Thanks for reviewing LovelyChanru, StarlightProject, and juju~ I shall also thank LovelyChanru again for following and favoriting. VamperinaLuv, thanks for following too~**

**I am so sorry for the major delay! I just wrote this chapter recently, because the chapter idea that was originally supposed to be here, will now be the next one. Since I already started that one, it kind of screwed me up... While I'm on the apology section, sorry for shortness.**

**At least I've finally updated though! Kikaito's mentioned in this chapter, connecting Kaito's fear of hospitals.**

**Please enjoy and review!**

_**[Chapter 8 - A Hospital]**_

* * *

"Kaito, I think we're really close to our hometown..."

"You think so? Why do you say?"

"That hospital... that's where they took Kikaito, isn't it?" He looked where I was pointing, and I saw a shadow appear over his eyes.

"Yeah..."

* * *

_Kikaito was just brought in for his surgery. After getting into a car accident last night with Akaito, he was horribly injured. The drunk driver had directly crashed into the passenger seat. Kikaito's limbs were severely damaged, leaving the doctors no other choice but to amputate them. Now they're replacing them with robotic limbs._

_They weren't even supposed to be out that late. It's their own fault for getting into this mess. After everything that's already happened to our family, shouldn't they know better?_

_Why does Kaito have to go to school while I have to stay here waiting with Akaito and Mokaito? Why couldn't Kaito stay with us too?_

_"Taito, please don't look at me like that. You should know that being here would only cause more stress for him. Although his anxiety problem isn't too bad, we should still be careful." Mokaito showed me a reassuring smile. If it's for Kaito's health, then I guess that's a good explanation..._

_"While we're here, do you want us to get any doctors to look at your... eye or any of your other wounds?"_

_"No." Mokaito raised an eyebrow at my immediate answer._

_"Taito... How exactly did you get those wounds?" I can't tell them I did them... Especially not someone other than Kaito..._

_Not knowing what else to do, I ran away from them._

* * *

I never told Kaito how...

"Kaito...?" He was shaking a little and just staring at the hospital. This isn't good, it must be his anxiety!

I hugged him, that normally helps calm someone down... His shaking slowly seemed to subside.

"Taito... I'm sorry." I hugged him tighter.

"It's okay, Kaito. Let's keep walking. Getting away from it will make you feel better, right?" He nodded. "Let's continue in that direction then..."


	9. The Day

**Thanks juju, StarlightProject, LovelyChanru, and ScarletBloom for reviewing! I shall also thank StarlightProject again for favoriting!**

**I had writer's block for a little while, sorry.**

**I must notify you all that there will only be about 2 more chapters. I'm sorry, but we all knew it would come to an end eventually. I had actually planned the end from the beginning...**

**Enjoy this new chapter, and savor it! Please review!**

_**[Chapter 9 - The Day]**_

* * *

I believe today makes it a year from when Gakupo visited. Does that mean he's going to go there and find out we're gone? Will he try and send us back?

I wonder, have we really been wandering for this long? By now, we're at least at our hometown.

"Taito? What're you doing out of the hospital? You shouldn't be wandering around at night, it's dangerous..."

"Kageito?" I didn't even notice him. Well, it's nighttime, so I guess that shouldn't be too surprising.

"I didn't think I'd see you again with how long you were there..." Kaito was there too, why is he not acknowledging him? "Have you been eating? You look pretty thin..." It looks like he just realized something. "You broke out again, didn't you? Have you been wandering this whole time?"

I silently nodded.

"Would you like to come to my place for now?" At this question, I hesitated. Would it be safe at his house?

His demonic scarf grabbed my hand, giving me no other choice. He smiled to me and started walking. I was dragged along, with Kaito following behind.

* * *

"Taito... What's it like at a mental hospital?" After our long silence, Kageito had finally spoken up.

"It's... eerie. All over is white. White is everywhere. There is nothing. Nothing but white. All you can do is stare at the wall or cry, both too if you desire. When you're all alone there, it can be... scary. Everyone's watching you. A million questions a day are asked, and most of the time are repeated the next. They give you medicine and-"

"Taito, calm down, you're shaking..." I didn't even notice him move to right next to me. Kaito was on my other side, silently staring, how come he's not saying anything? Why is he acting so strange today?

"Stop looking at me..." I feel myself shaking now, it creeped me out. I started shaking more.

"Are you acting like this because... of what day it is? The death day of-"

"Don't say..."

"Taito, I think you should maybe pay a visit to the cemetery..."


	10. Kaito Shion

**Thanks for reviewing juju and Oderin-Kuro~**

**I was seriously about to burst into tears when writing this.**

_**Don't kill me.**_

**There's one more chapter after this... from Gakupo's point of view.**

**Don't forget to review!**

_**[Chapter 10 - Kaito Shion]**_

* * *

We followed Kageito in the rain to the cemetery. I wonder... why does it always rain on the day someone in our family has died? At the gate, he stopped.

"I guess I should leave you now then... I know you'd rather go by yourself." By myself? Kaito's coming with me though, right? I turned around and he was nowhere in sight.

Where'd he go?

I turned back to the gate to find Kageito gone. Am I... all alone now? I guess Kaito went back to his house with him... Kageito did say it was best I go alone... Can I though? It doesn't feel right without Kaito.

I didn't notice when my feet led me to wander through the cemetery, stopping at Kaiko's grave.

'Kaiko Shion'

* * *

_Kikaito and I were looking for Kaiko. She ran off when neither of us were paying attention and now we don't know where she went..._

_Suddenly, a few blocks away we heard screaming. With Kikaito already running over, I could only trail behind._

_When we reached there, we were greeted by the sight of Kaiko's corpse. She lied there, in the middle of the street, eyes wide open as if they were still gazing around. It was a hit and run, there was no damaged or bloody car in sight._

_A girl who I recognized from school as Nekomura, was sitting on the curb, crying, with a white cat sitting on her lap._

_"It's all my fault..."_

_"How?" Not noticing me walk up to her, she was surprised by the sudden voice._

_"I-I wasn't holding onto my cat's leash tight enough... She ran into the street and-" She broke into sobs._

_"She tried to save her?" She nodded. Kaiko always loved animals, I guess that's not too surprising, but still..._

_"Do you know her...?" I looked away from the crying girl._

_"She's my sister."_

_"Taito, what are you doing over there? You can just walk away from me like that! I can't lose you too today..." He grabbed my hand and pulled me away._

* * *

I looked to the left of her grave, to find my brother's.

'Zeito Shion'

He didn't have to do it...

I was about to leave, when I noticed the name on the other side of Kaiko's.

'Kaito Shion'

Huh?

No, that's wrong! He's still alive! Unless...

"Kaito! This is where you went off to? I thought you went back to Kageito's house with him! You said you wouldn't leave me..." I fell to my knees.

* * *

_I stabbed myself with my icepick again. I made Kaito upset, I didn't mean to, but I saw his eyes tearing up. I don't want to ever hurt him again, I only want to make him happy..._

_I dragged the icepick across my chest, letting the wound spread._

_If Kaito's hurting, then I must hurt too. Another wound is added, each time I upset him._

_I'm so sorry, Kaito. Will you forgive me? Once you see all these injuries, will you know how much I truly care? I want you to know I don't mean it. Will I ever be able to tell you the reasoning behind them though?_

_Kaito..._

_I'm sorry..._

_I love you..._

* * *

I pulled out my icepick.

"I'm sorry, Kaito. Don't be upset with me, but I'm hurting myself, and it's not because I hurt you. It's because you were hurt. It may not have been from me, but we'll suffer together, okay?"

I stabbed myself close to my heart, hopefully hitting. I don't know whether it did or not, but the blood proved I was at least hurting myself. I kept stabbing.

"Don't worry, Kaito. I'll be there soon, okay? We can never separate. You promised we'd always be together, remember?" My vision slowly began to fade, and I started losing feeling in my body. "Kaito... I'll b-be right t-there..." Coughing, came more blood, adding to all that surrounded me. "I-I l-love y-you."

I closed my eyes, ready to sleep for eternity, and see Kaito once again.


	11. Fake Memory

**I was waiting for one last review before posting the final chapter, so you guys better thank StarlightProject! I'll also thank all future reviewers/followers!**

**I'm sorry about stabbing all of you in the hearts last chapter... I assure you, it'll all be okay! Okay?**

**For those of you who haven't read _Just Someone's Toy_, it basically ended in a three-way, I still have no idea how that happened. It was GakupoxKaitoxVY2... In the end, it hinted that they might adopt in the future.**

**For those of you who did read it, and are now reading this, you shall now find out who Kaito's adopted child is!**

**So their family is here! [Without Kaito sadly.]**

**Enjoy the final chapter! Don't forget to leave this story your last review!**

_**[Chapter 11 - Fake Memory]**_

* * *

Walking in the graveyard with Yūma, we went to go visit Kaito's grave again. It is his death day after all. Sadly, he died on the same day Kaiko did, years later.

The medication the hospital was giving him was no longer working. He was slowly starting to suffer more and more all over again.

Yet, he would simply smile and attempt to reassure us that he'd be fine. Galaco, being very attached to her 'mother', started noticing his odd behavior.

How are you supposed to tell your adopted child that the one they had let themselves attach to, and call 'mother', was going to die?

When Kaito died, she didn't understand fully, but knew a lot more than we expected. He was saying a lot of things as the time came closer, Yūma and I did suspect him of telling her things that weren't exactly age appropriate... His words got more dark and disturbing by the day...

We thought it best today to just bring Galaco over Mizki's house. It was her niece after all, so she wouldn't mind. We planned on taking her back to the cemetery another time, a better time.

* * *

Approaching where 3 of the many dead Shion siblings' graves lie, I spotted a body.

It looked a lot like... Taito.

I ran over immediately. Could he possibly be passed out from shock? Turning over the body, I realized that that was too good to be true. He loved Kaito too much to do ANYTHING without him.

I could still hear his heartbeat, although it's faint. That means it's not too late...

Which reminds me, I was supposed to visit him today after coming here...

* * *

Too bad the only time Galaco could see her uncle, was while he was lying in a hospital bed. At least this time it's not at a mental hospital...

His eye slowly opened, taking in his surroundings. He didn't say anything, he just continued laying there.

That's always one of the worst reactions. Kaito used to do it too...

"Uncle?" Galaco stepped closer to the bed. "Mother told me a lot about you, I always wanted to meet you. He said you were a really good brother, you know!"

"Really...?"

"Uh huh. Before he died, he said he wanted to see you again, he said he hoped you wouldn't be sad or lonely."

"He's not dead though." How Taito's mind works, I'm pretty sure it tried to block the memory. "Right before I passed out, he was right there next to me. He kept saying 'sorry', that it was only a joke, and he wanted to see how much I cared, but he didn't mean for it to go so far..." Another solution for his mind, to create a fake memory.

I don't know if Galaco should be hearing this though, she might not understand...

"He definitely took it way too far then!"

"Yes, but it's okay. I forgive him."

* * *

Taito is now living with us. The hospital didn't see any of the files with his mental problems I'm guessing. Who knows what Taito did to the mental hospital, but I think those files might have gotten lost within the place.

It still worries me if he's stable enough to stay with us, I haven't seen the other side of him yet at least. Well, with Kaito gone, I don't think it'll be as bad, I have a feeling in his mind, Kaito's still here though.

At least now we can all deal with Kaito's death together. I know it's been more than a year now, but he was such an important person in all of our lives, having him gone had such a big effect on all of us.

At least Taito and Galaco are getting along well. He's similar enough to Kaito to comfort her... I guess he's happy to have someone who was close to Kaito to talk to too, one that wouldn't 'take him away from him', even if she isn't blood-related.

Kaito did say something about a person remaining alive in another's memories after all...

* * *

**On that note, Taito will also be in the Just Someone's Toy/We Can Never Separate continuation fanfic. I still haven't come up with a name for it though. The main character is Galaco, but as you can tell from the ending, there will probably be a lot of Taito too. Also, most likely some GakupoxVY2 now that Kaito's gone...**

**Everyone gets lonely, you know...**

**Ah, and thank Shiori. This chapter was originally going to be Taito's funeral, but because of him, Taito's alive!**

**This fanfic will probably get 'episodes' out of the chapters once we finish _Just Someone's Toy_. Make sure to check out my spare YouTube 'Ayakashi Rage' for them!**

**Thank you for reading, my puppets, I hope to see you again in the future~**


End file.
